


脉冲

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: spideypool无差，伪三角注：dp的脸复原了一段时间





	脉冲

01

韦德爱上了一个人。

三个月前，下着雨的晦暗夜晚，他重生后睁眼见到的第一人。他看上去是个二十岁刚出头的大男孩，为雇佣兵撑起伞的模样像是睡前故事里的插画。韦德感到纳闷。他从雨水里坐起来，破损的肠子和断裂的手臂流出浓稠的血液，又被倾下的大雨稀释成红色的泡沫。他疑惑地想，普通人不是应该被吓得尖叫才对吗？

他的确慌张地闪躲着视线，在韦德看向他时。但是他仍然没有离开，伞面还保持着向韦德微微倾斜的角度。他褐色的眼睛眨了几下，语速飞快地问着一连串的话，比如先生你感觉还好吗，你是怎么伤成这样的，需要我送你去医院吗，诸如此类。

男孩动着脚改变站姿，他在韦德不说话时挠了挠鼻尖。韦德的脑海里发出烟花绽放的噼啪声，它们太响了，快要掩盖住对方的声音——他似乎是紧张时会拼命说话的类型。他看到各种颜色的字母块从男孩的嘴里掉出来，逐渐变大膨胀，像无数个弹性的健身球，蹦蹦跳跳地把整条街道填满了。

然后他抬起头笑着问：“你知道我是死侍吗，小朋友？”

_打断一下，你说的是‘甜心’。_

是吗？韦德托着下巴沉思了好一会儿。那晚的场景又快速在脑内放映了一遍，停止在满街七彩的字母球上。

这不是重点。总之，那天后他调查到他的名字叫彼得帕克，刚满24岁，在号角日报上班。他好几次在那栋大楼下等他出现，跟他打招呼，男孩受惊的样子让他心情愉快。

_令人毛骨悚然的行为。_

_跟踪狂。_

“干嘛这么凶？我在试着叙述一个爱情故事，”韦德捏着吸管插入他制作的自杀混合饮料里，“友好一点不行吗？”

反正，男孩的名字对他来说并不陌生。他很快想起彼得就是蜘蛛侠的摄影师，他决定向自己的超凡好朋友打听打听他。

韦德坐在高楼上跟着广告音乐的节拍晃腿，他充满兴趣地盯着小蜘蛛：“再跟我说说他吧，什么都行！”

“我已经说过了，韦德，他是个……好家伙。但我跟他不太熟……我只是答应他拍我的照片而已！”每次提到这个话题小蜘蛛都不愿多说，这很可疑，就好像他在刻意回避什么。

“你不喜欢他吗，小蜘蛛？你们之间闹了什么不愉快？哦！我知道了！他拍到你摔了个底朝天？还是什么被鸽子们啄脑袋的照片？”

小蜘蛛迅速在他肩膀上打了一下，韦德嗷呜地叫着，揉了揉自己，隔着面罩都能看到他可怜兮兮地垂下眼角。

“没那么痛吧？你可别想让我有愧疚感。”他曾有一次失手揍到韦德骨折了，这件事已经过去一年多，说不定连对方都忘记了，但他还是耿耿于怀到现在。

“一点都不痛。”韦德心不在焉地回复着他，又把话题扯到彼得帕克身上，“那你能不能帮我打听打听，像是，他喜欢什么？当然你也可以顺便告诉他我迷上他了……等等还是不要！我要自己说！”

小蜘蛛叹了口气，他无奈极了：“你们甚至都没有说上过几句话，你怎么就能肯定自己迷上他了？你都不了解他。”

“所以我现在正要了解。帮帮忙嘛，小蜘蛛。”韦德贴过去撒娇，“这次是不一样的！跟以前都不一样，我保证，这次是真爱的光终于照到了可怜的死侍身上。”

“但是……他可能就是个普通又无聊的上班族，没有任何吸引人的地方，你很快就会没兴趣的。”

“嘿！就算是你也不许这么说他！”这回是韦德在对方的臂膀上砸了一拳，蜘蛛侠的眼睛都睁大了，他惊异地瞥向自己的手臂。

“韦德。”他发出了短促的笑声，像是看了一场荒谬难理解的喜剧，“你能告诉我为什么吗？这实在是——我有点想不通了！你得说说事情是怎么发生的。”

韦德非常乐意地把他们美妙的初遇复述了一遍，蜘蛛侠沉默了，他提了一个困难的问题，关于韦德是在哪一部分开始喜欢上彼得的。于是他又一次陷入了回忆。放大镜在定格的雨夜街道上缓慢地移动，是他的伞吗？他的伞为受伤的韦德挡住了冰冷的雨点。是他的声音？还是他表达的一些关心，以及他因为局促不安而吐出的源源不断的话语？

缤纷的字母块哗啦啦地从天空倾倒下来，砸在他俩身上化成了水蒸气。

“我不知道。”回想并不能帮助韦德得出结论，他到底是在哪个部分喜欢上彼得的？他自己也搞不明白。“也许是因为我一活过来就看到了他？刚好是我还迷迷糊糊的时候，小蜘蛛，你知道我的，我在昏迷和重伤，死死活活的边缘，很容易就喜欢上什么人。”

“就这样？就因为他刚好在那个时候出现？”小蜘蛛讶异于他草率的感情，他说话很快，自己都阻止不了自己，“那这么多次了……你为什么没有喜欢上我？”

_好问题。_

_他在吃醋吗？_

的确，这几年里，蜘蛛侠在他无数个糟糕又混乱的时刻出现，他应该已经爱上他一百次了才对。

“等等！韦德——我，我不是那个意思，不是你想的那样！你不需要真的回答我！这只是个很随意的反问，不具任何意义。”蜘蛛侠紧张地组织着语言的样子让他想到彼得。他们的年纪应该也差不了多少，因为他们声音的频率很接近。

“我猜这可能就是世界上最伟大的秘密之一。”韦德张开双手在空中画了个大圆。

“秘密？”蜘蛛侠傻傻地重复着他的话。

“对，秘密，所以是不能说出来的。但你是我的超级好朋友，小蜘蛛，我悄悄告诉你，”韦德搂住他的肩，贴着他的耳朵，“有些人一旦出现你就会爱上他，你知道为什么吗？这就是时机与真爱的魔力！就算他什么都没做，你们以前的生命轨道毫无交集，只要他出现，你就会爱上他。”

“听起来很不公平。”小蜘蛛从鼻子里哼出一声，并不赞同。

“也许是因为你还没遇到过这样的人？”韦德拉近距离审视着他，声音变得严肃，“等一下，小蜘蛛，你没有迷上我，对吧？我必须得跟你确认一下。因为如果是这样的话，我可能会有点……呃，我大概要请假一个月调整好自己的心态才能继续跟你做朋友，你得允许我从明晚开始就不跟你见面了。”

“我没有迷上你！韦德！”

操，小蜘蛛简直是在吼他了，就算是否认事实也没必要这么凶嘛。韦德捂着自己的耳朵往后缩了好几步。

“呃，抱歉，我没有要凶你的意思。”小蜘蛛发射一束蛛丝黏住韦德胸前的制服，把他重新拉回自己身边。

幸运的是他们接下来没有机会继续聊这个尴尬的话题了，离得最近的十字路口传来了尖叫声，而友好的蜘蛛侠要带上他的亲密伙伴死侍一起去看看发生了什么。

这是毫无进展的第一个月。

韦德除了时不时地等在楼下跟帕克先生打招呼，聊天气和最近的电影以外，没有任何收获。好消息是他仍然很喜欢他，而且每一天都更加喜欢。彼得是个好男孩，他现在看到他就会笑着挥手，他每次甜蜜地叫他名字的时候，韦德都觉得自己的心脏要跳坏了。

他尚能有勇气自我介绍，每天烦着黏着彼得，但也仅限于此，他似乎很难真的提出更深入的请求，他也难以融入这种正常的生活。他只是个普通人，一个善良又温柔的男孩，在这座城市里好好地生活着。如果韦德的敌人为了对付他而伤害彼得怎么办？他不想给他带来灾难。他甚至不能想象自己在他面前揭下面罩。他会吓到吗？会呕吐？他想起以前有个说爱他的女孩，在真正看到他的脸后还是吐了一地。韦德心都碎了，他重新戴好面罩把那层织物哭得湿透。

也许就是这样，普通人很难接受死侍。他从里到外都烂透了，也许他就该找些同等程度的怪胎，然后跟他们待在一起，这样才比较合情合理。

好吧，彼得是最后一个。他仍然决定继续尝试，如果这次也行不通的话，他真的得放弃爱上普通人了。

02

第二个月的开头，韦德被注入了那管独一无二的血清，它以韦德威尔逊的DNA做依据，夺走了他的自愈因子，同时也恢复了他的容貌。值得一提的是，这是一个巧合，和爱上彼得这件事毫无关系。

疤痕从皮肤上消失。他太久没有看到这张脸完好时候的样子，连他自己都有点忘记了。

_我们帅爆了！_

_现在可以尽情去追求你的梦中情人了，帅哥。战无不胜！_

韦德趴在镜子前研究着自己的脸，额前垂下的几缕发挠得他痒痒的，他很久没有这样看自己了，自从他的脸变得一团糟之后，他都不愿意照镜子，那东西除了让他更厌恶自己以外毫无用处。平面镜被他的呼吸蒙上一层白气，韦德用手擦去，左右摆动脑袋，换着角度看镜中人。他试探地咧起嘴角摆出一个微笑。太棒了，他笑起来也挺好看，完全不恶心人。他开始摆出各种各样浮夸的表情，一会儿是笑脸，一会儿是哭脸，像个刚看到镜子的好奇小孩儿。

“瞧，我们有大海的眼睛，阳光的头发！让我们为自己的美丽庆祝一下——比如现在就去约彼得！长现在这样谁他妈还能认得出来我是死侍！我们什么都不用担心了！”

韦德随便换上一套衣服就骑着摩托去报社楼下等彼得下班。

目光落下来了。有人在看他的脸。他感到焦虑，本能地移开视线，他不停地看着车前镜确认自己的脸没有突然开始融化或是变形什么的。他像往常那样在口袋里塞了三个面罩，以防出了什么意外状况。

韦德困惑极了。他们为什么在看他？他现在应该不难看吧？

_因为这附近只有我们骑着摩托在等人？_

“我被说服了，最好是这样。”韦德等不下去了，他绕着附近的街道悠闲地兜了一圈风才回来。彼得下班的时候环视着四周，大概是在搜寻韦德的身影，他放慢了脚步，几乎停下来了，风在他的发上掀起巧克力波浪。

“彼得！”他冲他招手，男孩有些迷茫地向他靠近，韦德使劲地忍着才不至于笑出来。

“你好，先生，”彼得礼貌地直视他的双眼，“我认识你吗？”

“真让我伤心，宝贝，我们都认识一个月啦。”韦德从背后捻出一支玫瑰花——他之前顺手从别人的花束里抽来的，花瓣的边已经有点蔫了。

彼得迟疑地接走了那支垂头丧气的花，他犹疑地皱起眉头：“韦德？”

“是我，小甜心，惊喜吗？”韦德从没停稳的车上跳到他面前，跳舞似的转了一大圈，摩托很快在他身后倒下，连镜子都摔碎了。

彼得被这动静吓了一跳，但他的视线没停留多久，就立即落回韦德身上。如果他没看错，男孩的眼里仍是没反应过来的诧异，以及……担忧？

“你做了什么？”彼得喃喃自语般地轻声问。

“什么？”韦德也不安起来，彼得的反常让他很紧张，他胡乱地摸自己的脸确认它还完好，“怎么啦？我的脸……看上去不糟吧？是不是？”

彼得马上想要安抚他的情绪，他的双手伸向韦德，轻轻拍他的肩膀，他终于又笑了，像过去的每一天那样，露出小玉米粒似的整齐牙齿。“你看上去棒极啦！”

“真的？”韦德立刻开心了。笑，快笑，你现在笑起来也好看的，别担心。韦德在心里给自己鼓劲，然后咧着嘴冲他傻乎乎地笑，“那你愿意给这个‘棒极了’的人一次机会吗？我是说，约会的机会？”

彼得的脸一下子就变红了，他握着去了刺的茎把玫瑰转来转去，其中一朵花瓣因这个动作掉在了地上，他惊得蹲下去将它捡起，还揣进了口袋里。韦德被这串动作可爱得心里冒泡，咕噜咕噜的，像圣诞夜的奶油浓汤。

“什么时候？”男孩镇定地看向他，脸上那抹红色慢慢地消退了，“今天不行，我待会有些事要做。你呢？原来没有什么安排吗？”

蜘蛛侠的确约了他一起巡街。真可惜，如果彼得有空他们今天就可以一起出去玩啦，他会跟小蜘蛛打电话请个假，他一定会支持自己的！

“有，但是我也可以不去。”韦德不确定地问，“所以你是答应我了，对不对？那就明天？或者后天？任何你有空的时候都行，甜心，我会为你推掉我的所有安排的！为了咱们的约会！”

彼得的眼睛半眯起来，似乎不太满意韦德说的话。“那些原本约了你的人怎么办，韦德？”

“我会告诉他们我的生命中有更重要的事等着我去做。”韦德不明白他怎么就这么关心其他人。他是不是知道自己要跟蜘蛛侠一起行动？毕竟他是小蜘蛛的摄影师？那今晚他是不是就能看到他了！

想到这儿韦德有些兴奋，他会看到男孩背上相机一路跟着他们小跑吗？但是小蜘蛛通常都是抓着韦德在荡网，彼得能追得上他们吗？他这样拍照会不会很累？这些问题困扰了他一晚上，到他跟蜘蛛侠见面的时候才解决。

“彼得知道我们今晚要见面，对吗？”

“什么？”荡网者流畅的动作在空中僵住几秒。韦德解释给他听，包括自己的猜想和各种疑问。

蜘蛛侠努力地咽下自己的笑声，但那还是被韦德听到了。

“你笑什么！”他在小蜘蛛的翘屁股上掐了一把。

“注意你的手，牛仔！”蜘蛛侠把身上的人甩了下去，等他像个少女一样尖叫时就用蛛丝黏住他的背，“彼得不知道，他也没跟我约好今天要拍照什么的。满意了？”

“遗憾。我还想着偷偷找到他然后从背后抱住他呢……他会打我吗？”韦德在空中晃着腿，抬头望向蜘蛛侠，“我错了，蛛网头，你能别这么拎着我吗？衣服快把我的胳肢窝勒出血啦——”

他们在一座楼顶歇脚。韦德停不下来地跟小蜘蛛讲着彼得的事，包括他的表情，他们的对话，还有他偷来的那支玫瑰。

“等等，你——什么？”小蜘蛛在花的话题上打断了他，“那是你随便拿给……拿给他的？你怎么能这样！”

韦德被蜘蛛侠激烈的反应吓住了，他眨了眨眼睛，意识到彼得也可能会这样生气。

“消消气，小蜘蛛，我只是……我没想到！我也不知道他会这么珍惜的，是吧？他不会还带回家插在花瓶里了吧？天哪，我可能会愧疚而死的！所以他是喜欢玫瑰吗？那我明天就要买一大束——不止，我要买很多很多的花，铺满他的床，他每天早上一醒来就可以在花瓣蹦蹦床上跳……”韦德的头发堆在面罩里又热又痒，他挠着后脑勺，“好的，我现在知道了彼得喜欢花，那他会喜欢什么样的人啊？我能朝那个标准靠拢吗？”

“韦德，停。”小蜘蛛做了一个停止手势，对韦德来说那像餐前摇铃铛一样管用，显然，在认识这位英雄的几年里，它的作用有时比语言和行动更管用，可是……操！那只是一个手势！韦德却真的会下意识地乖乖闭嘴，就好像蜘蛛侠在他脖子上栓了一根无形的绳子。

“听着，他不需要这么多花。你只要……做你自己就好了。”小蜘蛛搭着他的肩膀，侧头看他，“他会喜欢你的。”

“这可不一定。‘做自己’有时也会吓跑很多人。”他们离得很近，韦德闻到小蜘蛛身上葡萄柚的味道。他的餐后水果？他们见面前他打架时掉进过水果店铺？气味把一些生动的画面塞进了大脑。他小幅度地吸了吸气，问，“那你喜欢我吗？”

_狡猾的问题。_

蜘蛛侠突然挺直了背，像是毫无防备地受了惊吓。他提高了声调，笑着说：“我当然喜欢你，韦德，你是很棒的朋友。”

“我也喜欢你，蛛网头！”韦德快乐地抱住小蜘蛛，在他的脑袋上亲了亲，“没有你我可怎么办！”

小蜘蛛早就习惯了他所有的亲昵动作，他热乎乎的手掌摸上韦德的背部轻拍了几下。

晚些时候他们介入了一场银行抢劫。团伙一共六人，每个人手上都有枪，韦德习惯性地伸手去挡枪口，子弹在他的掌心破出一个大洞，他抽刀划开他们的膝盖肉或是内裤，被割碎的布料落在地上，他看着这些白花花的屁股大笑起来。

“好了，韦德，停下！我真的不想看到这么多男人屁股！”蜘蛛侠提着韦德的后领把他往后拉，射出蛛丝绑住那些拎着自己裤头的犯罪者。

事情本该圆满地结束，但他们在走出一段路后，韦德挂在了他的肩膀上，他走得歪歪扭扭，像个醉汉。他身上有两个弹孔，都在出血，滴滴答答地流了一路。

“怎么回事？韦德？”他的声音颤抖起来，他扶住发软的雇佣兵，“为什么你的伤还没好？！”

“刚刚忘记了，我的自愈因子没了……啊呀，我该躲躲开的。”韦德不使力地依靠在小蜘蛛身上，低头注视自己开了一个血洞的掌心，“我猜你是不打算愈合了，是吧？”

_蠢货，我们还提醒过你。_

_你会害死我们的！_

“什么意思？你不能自愈了吗？”蜘蛛侠背起他朝前方发射蛛丝，“我们得赶紧处理你的伤！”

死侍趴在他背上絮絮叨叨，说着就算没有自愈因子他也还是最强的雇佣兵之类的话。

03

他坐在床边脱去上衣清理自己的伤口。这感觉很怪，他通常都是等它们自己痊愈，而现在他必须用上纱布和胶带，他拆出来把玩了一会儿，小蜘蛛看不下去，他接过了韦德的剪刀，还推荐给他一种极易固定的方法。

年轻的英雄蹲在他的两腿间专注他腰部的弹孔，一具散发着热气的身体。这个姿势不可避免地使韦德想到别的事——一些对于朋友来说不大道德的幻想。他得尽快做点什么转移自己的注意力。于是他用双腿拢住小蜘蛛，像一个用脚完成的抱抱。

“别闹了，傻蛋。”小蜘蛛推开他的腿，继续手上的工作。

“你不奇怪吗？”韦德刚才就想到这个问题了，“我没有疤了。”

蜘蛛侠怔住了，他的眼睛一下子睁大，韦德几乎看到了大颗的卡通汗滴从他的圆脑袋上滑落。“我，我想过了！所以这是怎么回事，韦德？我猜这和你失去自愈因子有点关系，是不是？”

“答对！哎，这真的很好猜是不是？它们就像一对开关，一个跷跷板，放弃自愈因子就能摆脱一身烂皮，”韦德摘下面罩，凑近小蜘蛛，“看，蛛网，我原本的脸。”

他往后拉开一点距离，韦德的头发热腾腾的，有几绺被他的汗液黏在额角，他抓着发痒的脑袋，把头发往后捋。毫无疑问，这是一张英俊的面孔，褪去狰狞的疤痕后，韦德脸上锋利的线条更为流畅迷人，现在他嘴唇的颜色也变浅了。白天他还没有这么仔细地观察过韦德，而现在他可以尽情看他，视线藏在面罩下，对方不会发现的。

“怎么样？你怎么不说话？你好，小蜘蛛？你还在这儿吗？”韦德夸张地挑着眉毛，他无措地挤弄着自己的五官，把表情搞得一团乱。

“你很……好看。”彼得说这话时脸上有点发烧，他试图将气氛调整回去，“所以，我们能继续包扎了吗，帅哥？你不想伤口恶化吧？”

“当然，抱歉！”韦德这才放松了紧握小蜘蛛手腕的力道，他刚才都没注意到自己的动作！他看着年轻人把最后那截胶带剪断，贴在他的皮肤上。“那彼得会爱上我吗？”

“韦德，你不该太在意自己的脸。”小蜘蛛的这种声音和语调被韦德归类为说教，“他会因为你这个人爱上你的，而不是其他的一些什么因素。”

“你怎么知道，你又不是他。”韦德摊开流血的手掌递到小蜘蛛面前，他闷闷地说，“我知道你是在鼓励我，小蜘蛛，我很感谢你。但是彼得他不一定能接受我，他这个聪明的书呆子从小到大都平平稳稳地上学工作，也许他的人生里遇到过最怪异的事情就是我了。我真的不觉得他会……你知道吗？我连挑战一下的信心都没有。”

彼得将那只穿出血孔的手放在自己的掌心，轻轻地给它绕着纱布。这应该很疼，但韦德没什么反应，他陷在自己的思考里，时不时地跟脑子里的声音对话。

实际上他们已经认识六年了，最初他将韦德送进监狱几次，但几乎每一回他都会被转移到精神病院，然后他又轻轻松松地出现在各个城市里，继续做他的雇佣兵生意。彼得换了一种方式，他试着跟他交流，与他相处，搞懂他的想法，这很有难度，也很有趣。韦德肆无忌惮地对他说着不同程度的黄笑话和情话，他的拥抱多到彼得都渐渐习惯了。

有一次他们离亲吻很近。韦德受着重伤，他捂着滋滋冒血的脖颈，他的腿也在往外喷血，彼得怀疑他被伤到动脉了。但那时他们忙着为无法妥协的观念争吵，韦德提出了尖锐的反驳，他质疑蜘蛛侠不杀今晚那个人渣的意义，他俩都气坏了。

他们吵到韦德站不稳时才停止，他的身体剧烈地晃动了一下，彼得条件反射地扶住他，那些血跟着流到他身上了。

“等一下，我的血……”韦德下意识地要往后退，但彼得没有松开他，他停顿了好一会儿才冒出一句，“宝贝，到时候你的制服会很难洗的，你可别抱怨。”

彼得笑了一下。不敢相信他在这种时候还能笑出来。“这就是你关心的？”

“算是吧。我还关心你什么时候走？你已经送我回来了，谢谢。你该走了，小蜘蛛。”韦德对他们贴近的距离感到不安，“我睡一会儿就能痊愈了。”

彼得皱着鼻子注意到公寓里糟糕的卫生状况，血肉腐烂与食物恶臭的气味混杂在一起。“你还是得稍微处理一下伤，就算你能自愈，韦德，这也不太……”

“你为什么在乎？”韦德去推他的肩膀，声音冷酷。这回彼得松手了，他顺着退后半步。“这是英雄的职责吗？人道主义关怀？你真的该离我远点的。”

彼得承认，最初他的确是因为作为蜘蛛侠的责任才去试着改变死侍。但现在不了。

“不，因为是你，韦德，只是……因为这是你。”急速的心跳声爬进彼得的耳朵，血液发着烫在他体内到处乱撞。他努力地完成这句话。“我不想把你一个人丢在这儿。”

雇佣兵喘着气，他像是过呼吸了似的，滚烫的手掌贴着彼得的后颈猛地将他拉近，他们的身体快要覆盖住彼此，他布满疤痕的嘴唇就在彼得的脸颊旁边，韦德的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他在发抖。

“是吗？既然你这么在意我，小蜘蛛，”他发出颤抖的笑声，喉咙里滚动着深重的哽咽，“我现在吻你的话你会觉得恶心吗？”

这种呼吸困难的毛病马上传染给彼得了。韦德的手还按在他的颈部，那股热量直击彼得的全身，迅猛又激烈。他连说话的力气都没有，但他记得自己轻轻地摇了摇头。他任由雇佣兵抬着发颤的手一点一点拉起他的面罩，直到他微张的嘴唇露在炙热的空气里。韦德向他贴近，像沙漠里卷起的一场飓风，即将摧毁他们两个人。

在他们的嘴巴碰到一起之前，韦德忽然倒下了。彼得吓得惊呼一声，他敏捷地接住那具伤痕累累的身体。佣兵在他怀里紧闭双眼，彼得注意到是破裂的大腿动脉让他失血过多。韦德陷入了短暂的昏厥状态。

韦德的记忆常出现断层。这是因为他的头部受到损伤的频率太高，以及他过去被用过清理大脑的药物。韦德轻描淡写地跟他说起过，但彼得知道这还不是全部。因为他总是恰好地忘掉这些事，包括他们的争吵，和那个还未发生的吻。

彼得22岁那年经历了很长一段时间的无歇止的战斗，所有的暴力与疯狂消耗着他迟缓的，疲惫不堪的身躯。没有一处地方不在疼痛，但他不得不顶着严重失调的身子迎接反派们的攻击。他还记得那些指责，蜘蛛侠与罪犯为伍的报道，黑色卷发的女士哭着质问他为什么没能救下她的哥哥，数不清的人怨恨着他，把死亡的罪责归到他身上。甚至有人说是蜘蛛侠放跑了牢里的那些超级罪犯。

他的面罩破了大半，血液的流失带走了身体的温度，他只想休息一会儿。但有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己就快要冻死在这里了。是韦德找到了他，他以为他又会说些‘你就该试着杀死自己的敌人’之类的话，但是没有。他首先把死侍面罩戴在他的脑袋上。

“怎么样，先将就一下做一个死侍？你帅气的小脸都露在外面了。顺带一提我刚刚是闭着眼睛的，什么都没看到，不用担心。”然后他伸出双手把彼得搂进怀里，手掌在他的后背缓慢地轻抚。韦德的体温总是偏高一点，他猜这跟他的癌症和自愈因子不休的斗争有点关系。

“没有任何一件事是你的错，小蜘蛛。你做得够好了，他们不明白，是因为他们太难过了，或者太蠢了。”韦德尝试着弄热他的身体，他揉搓着他的肩膀和背脊，“你已经救下了几百几千个人，没有你，他们很难挺下来。你是这座城市的英雄。”

彼得必须咬着自己的嘴唇才能忍住眼泪。这些天来的疲累，痛苦，濒临边缘的情绪，像是突然在他的内部撞开一道裂缝，他明明坚持了这么久，现在却如此轻易地轰然崩塌。他用力回抱住韦德的腰，仿佛要把他碾碎。

过了很久，韦德才小声地说：“小蜘蛛，有点疼。”

彼得很快放开他，不好意思地道着歉。

“没关系的，宝贝。”韦德慢慢地拉着他站起来，声音柔和，“虽然我很乐意就这么跟你待在一起，但你得回家去啦！你的……还在等你回家——你的婶婶，对吧？看看你，小可怜，你现在比我还破破烂烂的。”

“谢谢你，韦德。”赶在佣兵离开前，彼得拉住了他。他注意到韦德其实也受了伤，他的面罩上有血迹。他抬起手捧住他的脸，观察着他，猜测他现在是什么样的表情。

他想到他们之间偶尔会出现这种模糊的感情，无法被确切定义，混沌得像是宇宙里膨胀的物质。他倾向韦德，放任身体本能做它想做的，他小心地贴住佣兵的嘴唇，一个隔着面罩的吻。等他离开他的时候，心跳才延迟地冲刷而来，在大脑里引爆。

“对不起。”

“没关系。”韦德接得飞快。他看起来很冷静，并且接受了这一切，但那之后彼得才知道他是被吓住了。他突然的离开更像是一次落荒而逃。

同样的，韦德也忘记了这一天。彼得甚至开始怀疑这样有选择的遗忘是他刻意为之，他为什么要这么做？这是属于他们的时刻！

从那以后他们再也没有越过那道线，只是一直做着彼此亲近的朋友，他不知道韦德的记忆是不是也这么顺延了下来。

两个月前下着雨的晚上，彼得撑着伞去便利店缴费，经过巷口时他怀疑自己看到的是韦德，他本能地想要过去查看他的状况。他还没来得及换制服，韦德就睁开了眼睛。一切就这么发生了。

他投入又愉快地追着彼得，这完全地使人困惑了。为什么他这样逃避着与蜘蛛侠任何一次超出朋友范围的发展——几乎排斥到了每次都要忘记的地步，却这么坦然地接受自己对彼得的迷恋？为什么彼得就可以，这说不通啊。

好吧，这么想可能很蠢，因为蜘蛛侠和彼得都是他，尽管韦德没可能知道这个。但他还是被这个问题困住了，这像是一道永远解不出的题。

他们第一次约会去吃了冰激凌。店里大多是年轻女孩和主妇们，她们时不时地把视线落在他们身上。

韦德喋喋不休地说着话，但有些句子之间毫无联系，有时一整段里只有一两句才是重点，彼得意识到他在焦虑，六年的相处使他清楚韦德的每个小动作和情绪转变的体现。

“她们看你是因为你很帅。”彼得伸出食指轻点韦德的手背，他调皮地冲他眨着眼。

“比你还帅吗？”韦德反问。他伸出舌头舔走嘴角的奶油，湛蓝的眼睛直盯着他。

他觉得我帅吗？彼得在心里惊讶了一下，但他很快笑着说：“是啊，比我帅多啦。”

“那——我们要亲一下吗？”韦德托着自己的脸颊，身体朝他前倾。

“什……？现在？在这里？”彼得的后背窜上一股热流。他再次为作为蜘蛛侠的自己感到不平。为什么现在韦德就能这么轻松地提出亲吻？

“你不乐意，甜心？可以理解！当然我们也可以去礼堂，走，换个地方。”韦德拉着他的手走出去，彼得被他拽得险些摔倒，他伸手扶稳那个差点被他们撞下去的杯子，玻璃门上的风铃在他们身后摇晃作响。

“我们不去礼堂，韦德！”彼得从未这样跟韦德手拉手，不戴手套，只有他们的皮肤相贴在一起，他的掌心开始渗出湿漉漉的汗。他在心里埋怨自己，试着把手抽出来。韦德感觉到他的动作，很快就放开手。他低着头在裤腿上蹭了蹭出汗的双手。

“那么你想去哪儿，彼得？我跟着你走，都听你的！我得说，我太久没有这么正常地约过会了……我该做些什么？”韦德撑开自己的手指把玩，他掌心的枪伤还没好，隐约的血液在纱布上化开。

“什么都不用做，我们就这样在街上随便逛逛吧，你觉得怎么样？”彼得知道他衣服下的伤口也一定还没好，他想提醒他记得更换纱布和药，但他忍住了，这些话该由小蜘蛛来说。

“可是这样会让你开心吗？”韦德试探地问他，他撅着嘴，鼓着气把腮帮子吹起又吸拢，像只呼吸的小金鱼，他总是这样夸张地摆弄自己的脸部肌肉，“因为这是我们的第一次约会，我不想给你留下糟糕的印象。”

彼得笑了起来，韦德一定不知道自己是这么有趣又可爱。“和你在一起就很开心。”

韦德吃惊地瞪圆眼睛，他捏着彼得的脸颊在他嘴角边迅速亲了一下。他的嘴唇软得像是一个枕头撞了上来，上面还带着冰激凌的凉气，榛子味的。

“对不起。”韦德眨着眼，回过神来道了歉，“你可能不相信，但我真的不是故意的……”

“没关系。”彼得很快接上。他抿着嘴，试图把那丝甜甜的凉意抿进嘴里。这大概是他和韦德最亲密的一次接触，但这次发生得太快了，比之前的那两次都更短暂，更像是一个意外的美梦。

“彼得，我刚刚目睹了一场盛大的婚礼。”他们沿街面走的时候韦德这么说。

“什么？在哪里？”

“在我的大脑里，你和我，结婚了。”韦德伸出自己的两根大拇指让它们亲在一起，伤口因为他用力握拳的姿势渗出了一点血。他的注意力被分散了，所以他没有继续听韦德描述婚礼现场是多么华丽壮观。

“嘿，让我看看你的伤。”彼得轻握住他的手腕，拉着韦德指尖慢慢往外展开。

“这是被坏人打的，我跟小蜘蛛一起行动的时候。”韦德居然立刻就告诉了他，“其实原来的我是会自愈的，这点小伤对我来说根本不算什么。但是现在我必须包着这个愚蠢的纱布等着它慢慢地出血流脓结疤。”

一听到小蜘蛛的发音彼得就有点提心吊胆的，他思考了一会儿才决定要说的内容。“你是个英雄，韦德，就和蜘蛛侠一样。”

“不，不一样，我不是英雄。”韦德躲避着彼得直冲上来的发着光的眼神，“我没有小蜘蛛那么好。”

“你足够好了！”彼得拉住韦德想缩回去的手，“相信我。”

“好吧。我努力一下。”韦德的手还摊平在彼得的掌上，就好像他正被珍视着。这个念头让他焦躁不堪，“所以我能要回我的手了吗，彼得？除非你想给它一个治愈的亲亲。”

彼得心里亮起一个主意。他真的低下头，在韦德受伤的掌心落下一个轻吻。很明显，韦德愣住了，他呆呆地看着他，像个初次陷入恋情的大男孩。

“所以，努力得怎么样了？”他从未看过韦德现在的样子，这太有意思啦。

“什么？”他的声音很飘忽。

“你刚刚说要努力一下。”彼得好心地提醒他。

“哦……好的，那我可能得继续尝试，继续加油，你知道的，”韦德抽回了手，他像走神似的盯着地面，彼得猜他正在听脑子里的那些争论，“……不好意思，甜心，我们刚刚在说什么来着？”

彼得无奈地笑了，他引开了话题，聊一些让他们俩都更轻松的事。一天就这样漫无目的地度过，他们除了四处瞎逛以外什么都没做。韦德总喜欢在嘴边挂一些限制级的黄色笑话，但实际上他对于他们之间的相处很敏感，对每一次肢体接触也是，他能感受到他小心翼翼地保持着距离，那些焦灼发慌的情绪都被藏了起来。但是彼得仍然能够发现。

比较头疼的是晚上他还得听韦德再复述一遍他们的约会，并且还要装出不知情的样子给他一些建议，这也就刚开始比较有趣，时间一长，他就有点疲于在韦德面前扮演两个不同的角色，他总是在考虑会不会说漏什么事，或是他要怎么做才能在韦德面前完全区分开彼得和蜘蛛侠。他真的不想骗韦德，但他又不得不这么做。

雇佣兵往常在战斗中总是漫不经心，不在意受伤，他甚至喜欢用伤害自己的方式去达成一些意想不到的趣味效果。失去自愈因子后他总算知道要保护好自己，同时他也变得更烦人了。他动不动就跳到蜘蛛侠的怀里，脚上受了点伤就要他背着他走。

“我想我的自愈因子了，小蜘蛛。”他伸出手完全挡在彼得眼前，“你看看，我手上的洞怎么还没长实，它会不会永远都是空的？普通人的枪伤到底要多久才能好？”

彼得挥开他的手继续荡网。“那是因为你总是把手指插进去，你害它一直在发炎。或许你不该喝酒，也不该吃刺激性的食物——比如辣椒粉，还有墨西哥菜？除非你想好得更慢一点。”

“你不会懂的，你这个滴酒不沾的宝宝！我好不容易能喝醉了，怎么能不试试？至于墨西哥菜，那是我的能量源泉之一。”

他们最近总是在进行着类似的对话。

04

他跟彼得的进展比想象中的还要更顺利。他们一起看了电影，去了博物馆，天文馆，甚至还坐在公园看小孩们打闹。彼得从来不会嫌他烦，他喜欢他莫名其妙的玩笑，还能顺畅地接他的话，他们相处起来是这么舒服，就好像他们已经认识了许多年。

他有时候会突然消失，或是迟到很久，这真有意思，他一直以为彼得是那种守时的好孩子。这样的反差也让韦德觉得很惊喜。他的男孩头发乱蓬蓬的，连衬衫领子都没完全翻好，就气喘吁吁地跑到他面前，像一只着急的小狗。他不停地解释着刚才的交通状况，韦德没怎么听进去，光屁股的小丘比特正绕着他的脑袋飞来飞去地放箭。

“没事，彼得，我很乐意等着你，等多久都行，你想什么时候来就什么时候来！”韦德现在习惯了直接出门，他已经不再时刻揣着面罩了，他还能悠闲地接受漂亮小妞抛过来的媚眼，和陌生人随意搭个话什么的。“而且我都看到啦，小蜘蛛在那儿。”

“什，什么？”彼得倒抽一口气。

“你过来的路上发生事故才堵车了是不是？”韦德指了指快餐店里正播放着新闻的小屏幕，“宝贝，你有没有拍下小蜘蛛救人的照片？他们拍的都太糊啦！”

“哦，我……我也没有！真遗憾！我那边的角度很难拍到蜘蛛侠，而且我不被允许下车。”

“我还以为你有个蜘蛛侠专职摄影的绿色通行证什么的！没有吗？”韦德帮他整理了一下翻卷的衣角，可怜的彼得看起来还有点惊魂未定，“要我说，没有比较好，也许你能靠近一点拍到好照片，但是这太危险啦！”

“放心，韦德，我会照顾好自己的。”彼得挤出一个很大的笑容，拉住韦德的手，“我们边走边说吧？”

一开始他难以自如地处理这种正常的生活。他偏离正常实在够久的了，单是和彼得并排走在阳光充足的街上就能让他每一根神经都紧绷起来。他试图忽视脑子里吵杂的声音，但有时他会不小心直接说出他们在讨论的话题，接着他又会很快地扯回去，他的话一团糟，毫无逻辑可言，他糟透了，但彼得只是感兴趣地笑着注视他。他从不催促他，也不会让他闭嘴什么的。他还总能在韦德发慌的时候握住他的手，这给了他不少信心。

他逐渐放松了自己，彼得在这里，他漂亮的棕色眼睛总是这么温暖柔和，他只要看着他就浑身舒服。

奇妙的事情发生了，脑海里的声音变得模糊，像是遥远地隔着收音不好的电话，他们大概还在说话，但都发出同一种频率，又轻又稳定，这倒是挺催眠的。而韦德最近的睡眠的确变好了。

只是有时候他习惯跟自己讲话了，得不到回应有点寂寞。即使他们常常提出危险不实用的建议，并且很乐于逼疯他。

“烦人鬼们？真的不在了？”

……

……

回复他的只有低频的噪声。也许这是因为他的身体变正常了，他的脑子里不再像过去那样时刻增长着过多的细胞，他的精神状态也会就这么慢慢变好。

即便如此他还是不知道自己能和彼得保持多久的关系，他对这件事心里没底。不如说他从一开始就没有抱过希望，他快乐地追逐着这段美梦似的恋情是因为他知道这不会维持太久的。任何寻常，平静的生活最终都无法属于他。他不是在怨恨命运不公之类的，他只是习惯了。他很乐意投入其中，享受一会儿虚幻的甜蜜，但在内心深处，他知道总会有结束的时候。

他本以为他们会结束得更早，比如第一次约会韦德给他看自己的伤口的时候。他早早地就做好准备，这是第一次也是最后一次，他一定会被拒绝，因为他总是会搞砸的，他超级擅长搞砸一切，他就是无敌破坏王。

但是彼得似乎就是这么一个奇怪的男孩，他和别人都不一样。他闭上眼亲了一下他受伤的手，阳光梳理着他每一根纤长的睫毛。彼得抬起头看着他，眼睛里混杂着顽皮又羞涩的少年情感。韦德只是完完全全呆住了，他的手在轻微地发抖，一只幻想的蝴蝶停在他掌心的纱布上，扇动着半透明的翅膀飞起来，落下发光的金粉。

他们在一起的时长已经超出韦德的预估，他开始抱了不该有的期望，这很不好，他急需找个人谈谈，但他不该和小蜘蛛说这些，他得跟自己讨论，可是他又听不清那些声音。

也许他该直接找彼得谈谈。

今天他到的有点太早了，可能还得再等几小时彼得才会下班。实际上，彼得常常有早退或突然不见了的时候，他只是这么突然消失了。他总是会跟韦德解释缘由，不管他说什么韦德都会信。但他也在想彼得会不会只是他的一个幻想？其实根本不存在这个人。

在他一个人瞎想的时候，眼前的大楼传出了爆破的巨响。玻璃碎片，红色的火光和烟雾一起被炸裂的热风推到空中。炸弹，火，硝烟，血液，他最熟悉的部分。韦德梦游般地凝视着被染色的天空，气味钻进他的鼻腔时，他终于醒悟。

操，这是报社的大楼！

许多人正从一楼蜂拥而出，安保人员正积极工作着，疏散恐慌的人们。韦德用力地推开人群逆流，电梯已经停运了，他不得不跑楼梯上去，不少人直接撞到他身上，他顺手扶他们一下，一刻不停地往上跑。

到处都是慌乱的尖叫和哭泣声，在他此刻凝固了的大脑里缓慢回响着，这本该是韦德最常见到的场景，但是现在他也无法停止焦灼发慌的情绪。见到彼得的时候他呼吸都停了。感谢这世间上所有的神，他安然无恙。男孩似乎刚帮着大家顺利下楼，正要一个人转身去什么别的地方。

“彼得！”韦德叫住了他，心脏疾跳着快要爆炸，他不明白彼得的傻脑瓜里在想些什么，“你在干什么？快走！”

“韦德？你怎么在这儿！”男孩被吓到了，他已经脱去了外套，头发乱糟糟的，“你得快点下去！”

“那你就跟我过来。”韦德去拉彼得的手臂，他的身子发僵，“你有伤到哪儿吗，宝贝？纽约的反派袭击大楼的时候你就该跟着大家一起跑，明白没？你刚刚想干什么？”

“小心！”彼得急急地打断他的话，而韦德一听到那微弱的声音就知道发生了什么，他快速将男孩裹进怀里，炸弹爆裂的冲击力直接将他俩一起推出一段距离。他背部的衣物被烧穿了，弹片和其他什么尖利的碎片一起砸进他的血肉里，凿到很深的地方，他的脊椎骨被重击了，除此之外他还有四处骨折，他的内脏也因为强烈的震动受损。韦德熟练地对自己的伤做出判断，他痛得暂时说不了话。也许伤得再严重一点就能触发他休假的自愈因子了？

“韦德，韦德！天啊。”彼得似乎被这些触目惊心的伤吓坏了，他的双眼变得通红，“你这个笨蛋，你就不该上来的！你现在都没法自愈了！”

“我还以为你会更温柔更感动地亲亲我什么的。”韦德咳嗽了几声，他听见骨头折断的清脆声音，没有自愈因子的身体多么不堪一击，“听着，甜心，你快顺着那条逃生通道下去，你没可能扛得动我，而且事实上你也不能移动我的身体，我断掉的骨头可能会马上刺穿我的肺和肠子导致大出血。”

在这时，一阵激烈的，像是能拆解掉他所有细胞的痛楚铺天盖地而来，他痛得浑身发抖，泪水不受控制地从眼眶里溢出，那真是……太他妈疼了。他听到彼得带着哭腔在喊他的名字，问他一些状况，但他回答不了。他的视线模糊得像是正被鲜血浸染，他将自己的手掌抬到眼前，皮肤表层掀起一股异变，就像噩梦重现。新生的疤痕以风暴的速度覆盖他的全身，血水和组织液渗了出来。好疼，他咬住鲜血淋漓的嘴唇，这应该是这么疼的吗？他简直是一头正在被剥皮的动物。

他的自愈因子在垂死的刺激下回来了。

_好极了，我们要重新变丑了。_

_立体恐怖片正在上映，完美，现在我们要在彼得面前变成一个大怪物了。_

声音们也一起回来了。

“别，别看我。”韦德绝望地把脸埋进手掌，散落的金发挂在他的指间，“离开吧，求你，彼得。”

_千万别抬头。藏好这张令人作呕的脸。_

_你会成为他一生的噩梦。_

伤处开始愈合，那股力度撕扯着他的骨骼，重组血肉，他太久没有体验这种疼痛了。好痛，他需要止痛药。大脑被无数个疑问句塞满了。他为什么没有随身带些止痛药和备用面罩，就像以前那样？彼得还没走，他为什么还在？

“别看我的脸。”韦德啜泣着，他知道自己一直担心的事来了，他们终于结束了。正常了几个月的生活重新割裂，他反而松了一口气，但他的内部正在碎裂塌陷。一想到失去彼得他的每个器官都撕裂般地发疼。“我的自愈因子回来了，我不会死的。现在你该快点走了，彼得。”

他只想被这堆火烧成灰烬，或者跟大楼一起变成城市废墟，他什么都不想管了。

05

彼得止不住眼泪。他没法丢下这样的韦德，他不可能让他一个人呆在这儿——跟他的负面情绪，跟他布满鲜血和疤痕的身体待在一起。他很有可能被再次降下的弹药炸得血肉模糊，韦德可能都不屑于闪躲。但同样的，彼得也没法弃纽约的市民不顾，他必须尽快地离开这儿，去别的地方看看有没有需要帮助的人，他得救他们，他一秒都不能多待了。

他得告诉韦德真相。

这是个糟透了的时机，他知道。但是他必须告诉他，特别是现在这个时候，韦德需要知道他被爱着。他的离开不是因为他害怕或是厌恶他，他离开是因为他是蜘蛛侠。

“韦德，听着，我认识你六年了，我了解你，”他蹲在韦德面前，胸口窒痛，似乎有火在烧他的心脏。他无法停止颤栗，而韦德的呼吸和温度使他感到些许宁静。“我熟悉你的一切，你是我的伙伴，我亲密的朋友，你所担心的任何事都不会发生，至少在我这里不会，这是因为我——”

“我爱你。”

韦德急促地喘息着，他将自己高大的身躯缩成一小团。此时他从指缝里看着彼得，那只流出泪的蓝眼珠里是震惊和不可理解，他的声音颤抖得不成形。

“什么意思，你在说什么……爱？彼得？什么叫认识六年了……这是一种比喻吗？什么意思？”

彼得在他面前脱去了衬衫和外裤，露出穿在里面的红蓝制服，接着他拿出面罩戴在头上，做这一切时他出奇得冷静，即使他的指尖在轻微地打颤。

“操，这他妈的……操。你这个天才小骗子。我不知道说什么了。”韦德在手掌下发出冲破泪水的笑声，他仍然捂着自己的脸，指甲在脑袋上划出血痕，“不，我不相信你。”

“你想要我抱你起来吗？”彼得没等他同意就将大个子轻松地抱离地面，他们也必须离开这儿了。

韦德被他的力量所震撼。更诡异的事发生了，穿着蜘蛛侠制服的彼得跳到窗口射出蛛丝，单手抱住他跃入空中。

彼得把他放到安全的地面，跟韦德一样，他也会随身携带一个备用面罩，他轻轻地帮韦德戴上面罩，就像当时韦德为他做的那样。“怎么样，先做一会儿蜘蛛侠？”

戴着蜘蛛面罩的佣兵一动不动地望着他，血水浸透了他的衣服，他手上的伤终于恢复如初，所有的伤口都在愈合。“小蜘蛛……彼得，你刚刚说的都是真的？”

“是真的，每一句都是。”

“包括最后一句？”

“包括最后一句。”

彼得走近一步拉了拉他的手：“现在我必须得走了，人们需要我的帮助。今晚见面的时候我们再谈，好吗？”

“好。别担心我。”韦德点点头，他没再多说什么。他看着蜘蛛侠抓住蛛丝荡走，去拯救这个城市里的每一个生命。

这的确解释了他经常性的迟到和突然的消失不见。他们在博物馆那次遇到了变异的被实验者，彼得在前面很快就跑得不见了，韦德跟这个豺狼恐龙混合体亲密接触了一会儿，接着小蜘蛛就出现了。他那时还开心地挥着双手说，哦嗨，你也在这里啊蛛网！

傻透了。这么多年来他一直为避免爱上蜘蛛侠而抗争着，他甚至有意用巴特勒的药抹去自己的每一次心动。他模糊地记得他做过这个，记得他如何将针头刺入皮肤，但他忘记了那些事。他成功地让他和小蜘蛛之间的时刻变为空白。这也没什么不好，他就不用在足以将他溺亡的爱意里垂死挣扎。只要他的感情还没到达坍塌的那一个点，他就还能转移注意力，继续跟小蜘蛛做好朋友。他不想破坏他们之间好不容易建立起来的一切。

然后他遇到了彼得。一个古怪的，可爱的，勇敢的男孩。他确实让他看到了另一种可能性。真不敢相信，他做了这么多努力，爱上的竟是同一个人。

只要他想，他完全可以再注入合适剂量的药物，把今天发生的事都忘记。但是韦德暂时不想这么做。

06

晚上又下雨了，就像那天一样。不过这回他们谁都没带伞，只能一起待在楼顶被淋得湿透。

“我猜这挺尴尬的，是吧？”蜘蛛侠首先试着打开话题，他傻乎乎地干笑几声。

哦，对啊，声音，一样的声音。为什么他之前都忽略了这一点呢？

_这不怪咱们。_

_谁能想到彼得就是蜘蛛侠？！_

“你能摘下面罩吗？”韦德只是想确定一下，他想看到他的脸。

“呃，当然！”年轻人脱下面罩攥进手里，雨水打湿他的头发，透明的水珠挂在他的睫毛上，他快速地眨着眼，抹了一把湿漉漉的下巴。

“所以你就是彼得帕克。”韦德讲了一句废话。对方嗯了一声，不好意思地笑了笑。韦德也跟着笑，他像个脑子坏掉的傻瓜一样高声大笑起来，这把男孩都吓到了。

_别笑了，神经病。_

“韦德，你还好吧？”彼得认真地担心着他的状态，他抚上韦德的脑袋，轻轻掰过他的脸，“看着我。”

“我现在有一个问题要问，”水滴不断地从彼得的脸上滑落，韦德抬起手在男孩的额头上方撑出一个挡雨的空间，“那朵玫瑰你是怎么处理的？真的插进花瓶了吗？”

彼得没有阻止他怪异的举动，他的眼底生出一些笑意：“不，我风干了它，然后压进书里啦。”

韦德随即尖锐地惊叫一声。彼得有点慌张地问：“怎，怎么了？只是……这是你送我的第一份礼物，我想好好保存。”

声音已经在脑子里炸开了，他们为彼得的这句话激烈地讨论起来。韦德有些无法集中精神了，他仿佛已经看到玫瑰花瓣的水分逐渐被空气抽干，它的颜色变暗，但仍然完好地躺在彼得厚实的科学书籍里。

“你就这么喜欢我吗？”韦德自暴自弃地说着傻话。他心血来潮随手送的东西被男孩这样珍惜着，这真的值得？

“是啊。”彼得轻轻回答，害羞却饱含着勇气。他的眼睛发着亮，像一整个宇宙，雨点反射的微光都淌进他的双眼，那些热烈的情感过于纯净透彻，韦德无处可躲，只能在他的注视下摇摇欲坠，直到被彻底粉碎。

防线最终还是瓦解了，他甚至一时想不起来自己抵抗这些的理由。

他掀起面罩吻住了彼得。

还有什么能更糟呢？就让他被毁了吧，被这个男孩还有这场雨。他投降了，他再也不想忘记了，他想抓住他们的这些瞬间。该死的他以前到底忘记过什么？也是像现在这样的事吗？

冰凉的雨水打在他们的唇齿之间，舌头却是火热的，呼出的气息灼烧着彼此，韦德求救般地抓紧彼得，他可能把他抓疼了，但彼得不在乎，他迷蒙的双眼里夹杂着欢愉和热情，他用力地将韦德拽向他。

韦德觉得自己要死了，彼得像是一种侵蚀人精神力的毒药，一旦尝到就再也不想放手。他们分开时抵着额头喘息，男孩的眼神飘向他，很快笑了起来。

“所以接下来怎么办？我们该做些什么？”韦德移动着指腹滚过对方发烫的脸颊。

“我猜，重新开始？”彼得没有保留地冲他笑起来，年轻的眉眼之间满是希望，“你觉得怎么样？”

_快答应他！_

_别答应，看看自己！我们跟他不会有好结局的。_

他们吵了起来。韦德也动摇了，他不确定自己是否能够承载一个男孩过于纯粹的感情，他还这么年轻，他凭什么要来处理韦德这团乱麻呢？

“嘿，别听他们的，我只要知道你是怎么想的。”彼得捏了捏他的脸，伸出手指完全推开了死侍面罩，好确保自己能看到韦德的双眼。

男孩的手很温暖。他想起自己被小蜘蛛拯救，被彼得包容的那些时候，原来拉住他的都是同一双手，一直都是他。只在这么几秒里，韦德克服了总是缠住他的恐骇与焦慌的情绪，他忽视了还在争辩的声音们，他试着让自己只专注于眼前的人。彼得在等着他回答，他从来不会催促他，他很安全，他只要遵从自己心底的意愿就可以了。这很简单，他能做到。

他能做到。

韦德急促地做了两次深呼吸。他的爱意无望又强烈地生长着，不管他将它抹杀多少次，它总会再次涌现，从他的每一滴血液和每一块骨头里渗出，它就是无法真正地死去，这就像是韦德本人一样。当他想明白这一点，他就知道自己再也找不出任何理由拒绝了。

同样的，他也知道希望是愚蠢的，他痛恨这个词。他在很小的时候就不去“希望”什么了，那除了使他更痛苦以外一无是处。但是彼得就在这里，他们已经相处了六年，或许一切真的会有转机，或许就这么一次，他能得到一个好结果？

“好吧，我觉得……这是个很好的提议。”韦德给出了答复，“我想——很想试试，彼得。”

“天哪，韦德！”彼得惊喜地抱了上来，在他的耳边发出一串悦耳的笑声，他的大力水手男孩都快把他抱离地面了。他没法不被这种快乐感染着也笑起来。

他真的该有点信心的，至少他们已经有了一个好的开端。

FIN


End file.
